


“Your Favorite”

by loud_daydreams



Series: Honey-Pye [3]
Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Angst?, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Self Insert, quick fic, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_daydreams/pseuds/loud_daydreams
Summary: Feeling absolutely terrific! (Note: That was sarcasm)  Here’s a quick Neil drabble to try to make me feel better.
Relationships: Neil Wheedon Watkins Pye/Original Female Character
Series: Honey-Pye [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854730
Kudos: 2





	“Your Favorite”

It was cold and rainy this particular Saturday evening. The boys were all downstairs while Kailee had hidden away upstairs, in Neil’s room, watching the rain gently hit the windowpane. The boys were simply too much today; too loud, too talkative, and too agitating. Kailee knew she had to have a break when she even snapped at Neil for simply trying to ask her what was wrong. So she sat, alone, and tried to ignore the dull throb of her head and how heavy she felt. Her eyes, limbs, and chest all felt like they were weighing her down. She just wanted to sleep or something. Maybe lay down and listen to the rain while she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Yeah, that sounded nice.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone coming up the stairs. Kailee didn’t move, instead she focused harder on the trail a specific raindrop left on the window. It was probably Rick looking for his notebook, judging by how light the footsteps were. Vyvyan’s boots were too heavy to not make a dull ‘thunk’ against the old wood. A new raindrop caught Kailee’s attention, this one moved slower than the others and was quickly absorbed by another faster raindrop. The bedroom door opening startled Kailee enough to jump, but she had no energy to turn to see who had barged in. 

“Here,” a voice muttered while the culprit nudged Kailee in the shoulder. “It’s lemon tea with two tablespoons of honey and a pinch of cinnamon. Your favorite.” A warm mug was placed gently into Kailee’s hands, causing her to sigh. So it was Neil who interrupted her sulking corner. ‘Very well then,’ Kailee thought. ‘He brought me an offering. I suppose he can stay.’

Neil said nothing as he dragged a chair over to the window before opening it. Kailee silently took a sip of her tea while stealing a glance at her favorite hippie. His face was in his famous pout as he sat in the chair and motioned for Kailee to stand. She complied and Neil pulled her into his lap, scooted the chair closer to the windowsill, and let her legs dangle out the window. He did this every time one of them was having a rough day, and clearly the cold rain now hitting them wasn’t going to stop him. 

They sat in silence, as was the protocol for days like this, for what seemed to be hours. They listened to the rain, the passing cars, and each other’s breathing. Warm drops hitting Neil’s hands caused him to mumble “Is that more rain, or tears?”  
“Rain.” Kailee’s shaking voice replied. 

They both felt the way her chest hiccuped as she tried to calm herself down, but Neil knew that when she’d be ready for it, Kailee would tell him everything. Until then, they watched the rain and Neil’s grip on Kailee’s waist grew tighter with every quiet sob. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong today.” Kailee whispered.  
Neil pulled her hair to one side and planted a kiss on the nape of her neck. “S’alright. Maybe today’s one of those days where nothing has to be wrong. You’re just feeling what you feel today.”  
“My head’s mean to me.”  
“I know.” Neil gave her another kiss. “Mine is too sometimes.”


End file.
